


Things that changed

by GoHACoyote



Series: A study on changes by Yuri Plisetsky [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A pillow gets raped, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha!Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Yuri's new friends are weird, Being Alpha still isn't easy, F/F, F/M, JJ ate a watermelon whole, M/M, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega!Yuuri, Yakov is the boss, but it's getting better, omega!jj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHACoyote/pseuds/GoHACoyote
Summary: Months ago Yuri Plisetsky had to take a presenting treatment, when he finally presented he found that being an Alpha is not as easy as media makes you believe.Now Yuri is a full Alpha and finally he's doing well, or at least that's what he thinks, others may differ.Also, he wants to get laid.Follow this story to see Yuri discover the good bits of alphaness, with it's fair amount of awkwardness of course, high sexual tension, blue balls, new friends, a lot of hormones and things going wrong most of the time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm back!!!
> 
> I have a lot of ideas I want to explore in this second part of the series "A study on changes by Yuri Plisetsky"
> 
> Mainly we're gonna be cruising through new found aspects of dynamics sexuality as Yuri matures.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> Again don't be shy to tell me if I have mistakes, I'm still polishing my English! <3
> 
> (You might need to read 'Things that never change' first to fully understand this fic, it's the part 1 of this series)

It has been a risky move, to participate in the IceWarrior event just before the World’s, It has been a risky move to get in the World’s too, while Yuri’s body was going through so many changes. But Yakov was an expert, Lilia a sadist and Yuri an overachiever.

 

The old Omega looked directly at Yuri's eyes and promised him a place in the podium in exchange of utter devotion and ultimate dedication. And so the three of them worked through aching muscles and growing bones, pushing back at stiff articulations and working on a center of gravity that needed to be found again every two weeks.

 

His ever evolving body was not the only thing alien in this competition. This time the spotlight as the wonder junior-in-seniors had been taken from him by a Young Omega from Spain, Lolo Flores 'the matador', who turned 17 the last day of the Grand Prix. Also the lack of familiar faces on the ice was a bit disheartening, Chris left competitions at all last year, Michelle Crispino left international competitions, Viktor decided not to compete this Grand Prix and there were rumors he was preparing his grand closure in Nationals, also JJ and Seung Gil Lee reported temporary retirements due to medical reasons Yuri didn’t had time to investigate.

 

The lost of the IceWarrior contract had cost Otabek his ticket to the finals. Differently from Yuri’s career, that was fully sponsored by the Russian Government, Otabek's relied in commercial sponsorships. That just gave Yuri another reason to be resentful towards certain Hockey player who’s face now appeared next his in every IceWarrior shop.

 

At the end of December Yuri found himself clutching to his chest a bronze medal that had felt more difficult to get that any gold in his entire career. He left the rink that day with his heart in peace, feeling proud that despite it all he stayed on the podium, and a little bit relieved that Flores got stuck in 5th place, not being able to surpass Yuri’s first performance in seniors. He was still THE wonder junior.

 

It was the first week of January, finally off season, his coaches were pleased, his savings account kept filling up and he had finished all his treatments, Yuri thought that was the best moment to explain Yakov why it was a brilliant idea to let him take a month long interpretative arts internship in the Kazakh State Academic Theatre of Opera and Ballet -that happened to be in Almaty-

 

The blonde alpha spotted his coach sitting on a bench, his eyes judging mercilessly the practice session of the 6 to 8 year olds group in their old rink, probably looking for his next star.

 

“Hey gramps!” Yuri called

 

“Ah, Yuratchka!” the old Omega smiled at him, taking Yuri by surprise.

 

“Good to see you kid, I wanted to talk with you”

 

The young skater sat at his coach's side, with curious eyes “I wanted to talk with you too, what’s going on?”

 

Yakov produced a brochure from his coat and handed it to Yuri “Nikolai and I talked about this before, we agreed it’s a good idea for you”

 

There, in bold white letters on a sky blue background read 'Alexei Zharkov's reformatory for dynamics misbehavior'

 

“What the fuck…”

 

“Of course you won’t be reclused there, but they have courses for kids with cases like yours, you’ll be attending starting next week”


	2. Chapter 2

“They’re treating me like if I was some kind of sex offender!, Yakov didn’t even look at the program for the interpretative arts internship!, I think he thinks it’s just an excuse to see you!” Yuri ranted, holding tightly his phone against his ear as he did his best to stuff all his gear inside his sports bag with one hand before leaving the rink. He was visibly angrier than average and he didn’t waste any opportunity to make it clear to every poor soul that dared to be in hearing range, Boyfriend included.

 

  
“After all these years Yura, I highly doubt Yakov thinks you could take anything related with your career lightheartedly…”

 

  
“You get it! I actually did my research, and yes I really want to get some catching up with interpretative arts, and yeah, it’s just a good thing I would get to see you everyday!”

 

  
“Just a good thing?”

 

  
“… the best thing actually” because they haven’t seen each other since last August, and Yuri missed him enough to pest Yakov trying to make him change his plans until the Omega banned him from the rink a whole week.

 

  
“I want to see you too, but you should give that place a try, It could make Viktor and Mila stop bothering you, there surely are good courses you could try instead of the internship without leaving St. Petersburg”

 

  
Otabek had a point, maybe granting Yakov’s demand would be the closure of all this 'new alpha thing’s, maybe if he showed Yakov he actually improved and was ready to get into the world without constant supervision then he would give him the freedom he always wanted.

 

  
“I think you’re right… but I miss you…” Yuri said with resignation

 

  
“… I am going to visit St. Petersburg soon…”

 

  
“Wha?! Really??, When? Why? How long??!”  
The soft chuckle at the other side of the line refreshed Yuri’s heart.

 

  
“I got an invitation to skate for a Kazakh politician’s private party, they’re holding it at St. Petersburg but they want to play the nationalism card, so I’m taking this chance to try and get sponsorship for this year’s season”

 

  
Now that Yuri was more in tune with his inner Alpha he could understand it better, for example he could feel how it growled in disagreement when he heard the word 'private' related with 'his' Omega and some unknown person. But Yuri have learned to get his instincts on check, knowing consciously that Otabek was not his property. So he focused on the part of the news that he found more interesting.

 

  
“You can stay with me… if you want, we could talk Yakov into letting you practice with us!”

 

  
“ I think my new coach beat you to that, And I think we are going to stay at a hotel, it would be just a week long, but I think I can manage to see you before the party”

 

  
“I want a whole day long date!”

 

  
“Sounds like a plan…”

 

  
***

 

  
Viktor walked inside Yakov’s office with a notebook in his hand and a bemused expression on his face.

 

  
“Do you know what happened to Yuri?, He left the rink like… whistling? I didn’t even know he knew how to do that…”

 

  
Yakov extended a hand from his spot behind his desk receiving Viktor’s notebook “He’s happy, he probably already knows I accepted Lara’s request to receive her new kid here until he could secure his sponsorship”

 

  
“Oh?, Lara Lichty's new skater?, Are we talking about Otabek?, Amazing! Now I get why Yuri was so cheerful!... But didn’t you hate Lara?”

 

  
Yakov took a few seconds to type something on his keyboard “…I don’t hate her Vitya, She’s just a different breed of coach I don’t fully agree with, but Altin is a skilled athlete, I wouldn’t hinder his development even if he’s not one of my own”

 

  
“And you wanted to see Yuri happy” Viktor smiled knowingly

 

  
“I just don’t want him to take your example and throw an entire year through the window, don’t you have some coaching job to do?, I’ll kick you out of the team if my first coaching student turns out being irresponsible and lukewarm”

 

  
“I would never let that happen” Vitktor gave the old Omega a little smile before reaching for the door “hmm… I wonder if I should buy some condoms for Yuri…”

 

  
Yakov barked a laugh “Ha! Take a photo of his face if you do that!”

  
***

 

  
Yuri walked inside his room ready to take a nice warm shower before dinner and then bed, his body was relaxed just like always before a good training session, and his heart was light on his chest with the news he just received, he would count down the days until Otabek’s fly.

 

  
He tossed away his hoodie, his pants and his shirt, when he caught a sight nof his half naked body in the mirror. In a matter of a few months he was just an inch behind to reach Viktor’s height, he grew up into a refined, strong and long limbed man, his muscles bulged a little under his skin, and his chest was broader now, but his waist and hips were still narrow. Yuri couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased with his new body.

 

Yuri arranged his hair so it fell over his shoulder and hanged above his ribs and posed in front of his mirror, when he found a pose that higlited his abdominal muscles and showed off a little bit of the outline of his -now more prominent- manhood under his trousers he took a photo. Some filters were used to make it look a little steamy and warm.

 

  
**To: Beka**   
**From: Yura**   
**My hair is getting so long!! *Picture***

 

  
Yuri hit send with a mischievous smile. Of course he was not expecting his boyfriend to notice hair.

 

  
Things have turned that way. Otabek wasn’t big on flirting, but he made some comments that led Yuri into being bolder and bolder, Otabek just haven’t told him to stop so it meant Yuri kept going on.

 

  
**To: Yura**   
**From: Otabek**   
**Yeah, it’s longer now.**

 

  
Yuri knew Otabek knew the photo was not about his hair.

 

  
**To: Beka**   
**From: Yura**   
**You haven’t seen it yet *winking cat emoji***

 

  
Yuri waited for his boyfriend’s answer excitedly, instead he received a message from someone else:

 

**To: Yura**   
**From: Ruslan**   
**U KILLED HIM PLISETSKY!! LOL**

 

  
Yuri laughed openly, a pleasant tingle spreading all over his skin as his inner alpha purred, he had caught his desired omega’s attention, and he seemed more than interested.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Otabek was in Ruslan’s apartment, helping his friend boil some water to warm up a bottle of breast milk for little Yusayrah's dinner, she was born with the tip of a itty bitty little tooth poking out of his lower gum that made Ruslan quit from breastfeeding her from the very beginning. 

 

Ruslan was busy measuring the milk and Aaban was folding clothes on the couch, and watching closely their baby sleep in her baby carrier, very aware that if she woke up before her bottle was ready there was going to be chaos.

 

Otabek’s phone vibrated announcing a new message, he wasn’t ready for the image that appeared on the screen. His inner Omega jumped in excitement, Otabek could almost hear it chanting 'this is my Alpha!'. 

Otabek shook his head trying to get rid of the most lewd statements his beast mind was doing, his fingers stuttered over the screen as he wrote his answer.

 

“Oh, who’s that? Is it Yuratchka?, You’re all red Beka-bek!” 

 

“IT’S NOTHING!”

 

But Ruslan had stolen Otabek’s phone from his hands before he could hide it. 

 

“Oh! Oooh!! Well… he has grown up… Beka, sweetheart, this kid wants to fuck you so bad”

 

“Ruslan…” Otabek made an attempt to get back his phone, but he was not rival for his friend's enthusiasm.

 

The young mother hurried to his husband’s side and shoved Otabek’s phone under the Alpha’s nose “what do you think hubby?”

 

Aaban put a hand over Ruslan’s arm and lowered the phone “I think you should stop bullying your friend” A new message popped on the screen, the alpha couldn’t contain his surprise “But if you want my opinion, I woud say yes, he pretty much wants to give you everything mother nature blessed him with, and then some”

 

Ruslan gave a quick glance at the screen and then showed it to Otabek with a wide smile, Otabek snatched it back, and the gasp he made when he looked at the screen was almost as fun as the sudden way he stuttered a breathy “damn” before falling silent, his phone still in his hands.

 

“Beka-bek, that kid saved my marriage, the least you can do is open up and feel the love” Ruslan produced his own phone and typed a message.

 

“I don’t think that’s how gratitude works”

 

“Hubby dear, would you rather prefer it was me doing the 'gratitude'?”

 

An involuntary growl aroused from Aaban throat, it would have made Ruslan laugh if Yusayrah haven’t decided that was the best moment to let them know she wanted her bottle and she wasn’t there to negotiate.

***

Individuals gathered in groups named packs, the most common kind of pack was the bonded pack, that were led by a bonded alpha-omega couple, being the alpha the one with the last word. Some bonded packs were as simple and small as Ruslan's, with Aaban as the head and their daughter as the only other member, or they could be big and complex, covering several nuclear families, like the one from which Viktor came from. They were all tied with unbreakable traditions and were the only ones legally recognized.

 

The other kind of pack were the unbound pack, that were formed by individuals who were naturally pulled by their dynamics into some sort of hierarchy, they were common in workplaces and schools, and a person could belong to a bonded pack first and a unbound pack secondly without a problem if they kept the bonded pack as the priority.

 

Unbound packs were easily torn apart, and could be led by a single individual, even by a beta or an Omega. For people like high performance athletes who spent more time with their unbound pack, the influence it held over them gained importance over their bond packs. 

 

Yuri and Nikolai were the only ones left of the Plisetsky bonded pack, and Yuri knew it made Nikolai his head Alpha, but they never had that kind of interaction, Yuri never heard his grandpa growl or order him around using his alpha voice, so their bond felt more love based instead of some sort of instinctual law of order. With Yakov, though, it was different.

 

When he hasn't presented yet that kind of interactions went over his head, he had no dynamic and was in the bottom of the pyramid, so it wasn’t needed for him to pay that much attention. As a recently presented alpha, though, the hierarchy was more evident, now that he could identify the little quirks in their daily life.

 

Yakov’s pack was a matriarchal unbound pack, with him at the top and every skater he ever coached were part of it at some point. Under Yakov -their matriarch-, Viktor and Mila used to have the same level, but when Viktor claimed Katsuki Yuuri as his mate it pushed him further up the scale, now he held the position of 'prime Alpha', with Yuuri just behind him as the 'prime Omega', then it was Mila, as the second alpha. Yuri was so full of himself when he was told that now he wasn’t at the bottom of the pyramid, since presenting as an alpha granted him the position of third alpha, above the second Omega: Georgi.

 

Georgi wasn’t as thrilled.

 

Lilia came and went, sometimes she displaced Viktor in the hierarchy, sometimes she just stayed outside it all. 

 

The more he matured into his alpha dynamic, the more difficult it was for him to disobey his matriarch's demands. It seemed that even as an Omega Yakov’s presence has the power to make Yuri’s inner alpha to low it’s heard, so to speak.

 

So when Monday arrived, Yuri found himself packing a notebook and some pens inside a messenger bag before making his way out of his building. Outside Viktor and Yuuri were waiting for him.

 

“Hey baldie, what are you doing here?” Yuri eyed the older alpha suspiciously.

 

“Good morning to you too, Yurio. I’m not bald, and Yakov wants me to take you to Alexei Zharkov’s, you can ask me anything you want, since I went there too”

 

Yuri pursued his lips but accepted the explanation, then his inquisitive eyes went to the Omega. “And then, why are you doing here, Katsudon?”

 

Yuuri showed him his car keys and made them chime a little before speaking “Viktor still doesn’t know how to drive standard yet”

 

“That’s for commoners sweetheart, you should have chosen automatic” Viktor replied

 

“This commoner is not going to keep being your personal Uber for much longer Viktor, so you really should start practicing”

 

***

 

“Wow! It really is as somber as I remembered!” Viktor exclaimed as soon the old, greyish building with impossible thick bars on its windows appeared in front of them. " Back in my days every athlete in the high performance program needed to have a certification approved by one of these as soon as we presented, it seems it’s not obligatory anymore”

 

“Looks like a prison…” Yuri Deadpanned

 

“That’s because it sort of is, they have full time kids in here… ” 

 

Suddenly the thought of having a criminal record similar to Otabek’s was not as appealing as it has been the first time he and Yuri talked about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I wanted to write in the chapter but couldn't make them fit: 
> 
> *Aaban and Ruslan named their daughter after Yuri: Yusayrah.
> 
> *Yuuri's and Viktor's car is a Renault Duster
> 
> Also I sort of have a soft spot for Yakov >> maybe you already noticed...


End file.
